<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too late, it’s gone viral already by Alerxia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159587">Too late, it’s gone viral already</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia'>Alerxia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bucky said yes, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers falling in love, Steve Rogers is dumb because of anaesthesia, Steve Rogers is jealous of Bucky's husband, Steve Rogers purposes under anaesthesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:03:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一条腿吊着、被绷带包得一层又一层的史蒂夫紧紧地、用他最大的力气抓着巴基的右手，脸颊因为紧张和兴奋染着潮红，眼神发着亮，“帅哥，你会和我结婚吗，你会吗，Buckkkkyyyyy，我已经深深地爱上你了，答应我好吗，please？”</p><p>“好吧，我想。”长发男人极力压着要憋坏的笑意。</p><p>“Yes！Yes！我们要结婚了！我和巴基要结～婚～了！我们要结婚了～～～！”</p><p>整个病房楼层都回荡着麻醉未醒的美国队长响亮的歌声。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too late, it’s gone viral already</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>微博热门视频梗，一个麻醉劲没过去、对巴基“一见钟情”的你队。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>史蒂夫罗杰斯在手术后三个小时醒来，他迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼睛，身上好几处骨头都在痛，几乎动弹不得，嘴里干的像是嗓子刚烧了一把火，人也晕得不行。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”他发出一声痛吟，发生什么了，他这是在哪？史蒂夫努力转了下头，大概花了四十秒才使僵硬的脖子转了十度，但他已经注意到床边的椅子里坐着一个男人。他盯着那个穿着黑色夹克的男人，使劲眨了下眼，又眨了一下，直到视线完全恢复了清明。</p><p> </p><p>那个男人一手揣在夹克口袋里，一手拿着手机，眉头轻皱，手指如飞地在打键盘，他半长的棕色头发就那么随意地披在肩头，下巴冒出点点胡茬，有股放荡不羁的派头，更不用说他正把两条逆天的长腿搭在他的床上，同样是黑色的靴子叠在一起。</p><p> </p><p>Holy fuck，呆呆了看了几分钟后，史蒂夫才吐出一句脏话，他不知道自己有没有说出声，反正他是想这么做来着，见鬼的他刚刚见到了有生以来见过的最辣的一个帅哥。</p><p> </p><p>“你醒了？”男人察觉到他的状态，放下手机和双腿，坐近了些，充满关切地问，“赵博士说麻药过去还要一会，你现在感觉怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫发现自己听不懂男人的话，那很重要吗，男人凑过来的温柔的灰蓝色眼睛和红润的嘴唇，令他满脑子都乱七八糟的，连痛感都跟着烟消云散。</p><p> </p><p>“你……是谁呀？”他勉强找回点理智，傻乎乎地问。</p><p> </p><p>“——哇哦，看来，赵博士真的下了猛料。”男人嘴角勾起，绽出一个魅力十足的微笑，那笑容甜蜜地让史蒂夫呼吸暂停。</p><p> </p><p>“你还要休息好一会。”他在椅子上调整了下姿势，捞起旁边一个像中号爆米花桶一样的杯子拿在手里。</p><p> </p><p>以为男人这就要离他而去，史蒂夫连忙慌慌张张地伸出手拦他，然后又立刻疼到呲牙咧嘴，尽管如此，他还是成功伸出了床沿，见状，男人连忙握住他的右手。</p><p> </p><p>“你这只手臂刚刚做完再生手术，不要乱动。”他嗔怪道。</p><p> </p><p>“是么，你说了算。”史蒂夫随口回答，完全不以为意，调情的话不经大脑脱口而出，“毕竟你是我这辈子见过最帅、最辣还最可爱的家伙。”</p><p> </p><p>男人眉头稍微抬高了些，“嗯哼，我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>看着他抿起的嘴角扯出的懒洋洋又自信十足的微笑，和那双眸子里闪动的温柔亮光，史蒂夫觉得心脏有东西在烧，他咽了口唾沫，他在此刻遇到了此生挚爱，他知道自己必须得把握机会。</p><p> </p><p>“我想我爱上你了。”他不加思索地说，握紧了男人的手，同时朝他笑起来，他觉得自己笑得挺好看，因为对方也跟着忍俊不禁，“哇哦，真荣幸啊，咳你知道我叫什么名字吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么呀？”史蒂夫跟着问。</p><p> </p><p>“我叫詹姆斯——布坎南——巴恩斯——，这就是我的名字。”他轻轻抬起下巴，说得非常慢，像把每个音节都要过一遍似的，史蒂夫觉得他的声音低低的，真是迷人死了。</p><p> </p><p>“詹姆斯——布坎南——巴恩斯——”他跟着说了一遍，“我可以叫你巴基吗？我想那么叫你。”他不太确定，小心翼翼地才问出口。</p><p> </p><p>男人笑的更开心了，眼角的皱纹都弯起来，“那好吧，我就勉为其难地答应好了。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫的脸庞一下就被完全点亮了，像个得到圣诞节礼物或是万圣节糖果的孩子，他快活地重复着，“Bucky，Bucky，Buckkyy，Buckkyyyyy——，你真可爱，我好爱你，我能摸摸你的胡子吗？”</p><p> </p><p>巴基点点头，史蒂夫的身体大部分都不能动，但还是小心地、艰难地伸出另一只手，抚摸着他性感的胡茬，他用大拇指来回刮着巴基的下巴，连连点头：“他们说我有胡子也很好看的。”</p><p> </p><p>然后他就去摸自己下巴，想给巴基炫耀自己浓密的胡子，但他却只摸到了光洁的皮肤。</p><p> </p><p>“天呐，我的胡子去哪了？！哪去了？！”他惊恐地大喊。</p><p> </p><p>“嘘嘘——没事的，他们为了做手术方便把你的胡子刮掉了而已。”巴基安慰他，史蒂夫还是失落非常，烦躁地扭来扭去，巴基忍着笑，按着他的手嘀咕，哦，我的史蒂薇，如果你见到自己现在这个样子——</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫伤心了一会，瞥到巴基一直守在一旁，又忍不住高兴起来，“巴基，你真是世界上最可爱的人了，我们结婚好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“结婚？”巴基歪头问。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，和我结婚吧，巴基，我们会是最棒的一对，我们必须要结婚。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们两个，结婚吗？”巴基笑得已经不行了，眼泪都渗了出来。</p><p> </p><p>也许现在并不是一个求婚的最佳时机，毕竟他还困在病床上，浑身目光可及之处都缠着厚厚的绷带，一条腿和手臂还打着石膏，就像一个木乃伊，但史蒂夫被汹涌的感情和爱意驱使着，脸颊涨得通红，用最大的力气紧抓着巴基的右手，“巴基，你愿意和我结婚吗，你愿意吗，Buckkkkyyyyy，我已经深深地爱上你了，答应我好吗，please？”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，我想。”长发男人极力压着要憋坏的笑意。</p><p> </p><p>“Yes！Yes！”他差点哭出来，“我们要结婚了！我和最爱的巴基·巴恩斯要结～婚～了！我们要结婚了～～～！”他说着说着差点唱起来，歌声在整个病房楼层回荡。</p><p> </p><p>巴基已经笑得埋在了自己手臂里，双肩颤抖，就在这时，史蒂夫敏锐地发现了他从袖口露出的左手是银色的金属（那很辣，是的，他就是这么觉得，一点也不惊讶），但是，银色金属的无名指上，居然已经明晃晃地套了一个戒指！</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫的心情瞬间从高峰跌回谷底，他难以置信、战战兢兢地指着那个戒指哀鸣，“你已经结婚了？”</p><p> </p><p>巴基抹了抹笑出的眼泪，“是的呀。”</p><p> </p><p>不不不，这不是真的，不——原来他只是想安慰自己，才答应要和他结婚的。</p><p> </p><p>“谁是那个幸运的家伙？”他悲愤无比地、像吞了一整只酸柠檬那样问。</p><p> </p><p>“他的名字是Steve Rogers。”巴基依然笑着回答，只是没刚刚那么夸张。</p><p> </p><p>“Steve Rogers！”史蒂夫愤怒地咆哮，他不喜欢这个名字，这听起来不太对，很别扭，而且还莫名的耳熟。</p><p> </p><p>“你丈夫，”史蒂夫咽下这个词背后的苦涩，“是个名人什么的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“算是吧。”巴基没有否认，“但他更是个固执的混球，肉身凡胎去扛宇宙里最邪恶危险的坏蛋的无限手套，结果整条手臂差点烧成灰烬。”他可以停顿了下，好像就为了看史蒂夫的表情，“但我很喜欢他，或者说，这就是我爱他的理由。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫别过脸去，不甘地点点头，“那好吧。可他听上去真是个蠢蛋——无意冒犯。”</p><p> </p><p>“完全没有。”巴基大度地摇摇头，拉了拉他的手。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫觉得自己这样不大厚道，但他还是不愿放开，他把另一手也伸过来，盖上巴基的金属的那只手，认真地看着他，诚恳道：“如果哪天你受够他了，可以随时来找我。因为我爱你。”怕对方不相信，他迅速补充，“很爱很爱你。如果我们再结婚，我会选在我父母结婚的那个教堂，真的。”</p><p> </p><p>巴基抽出非人类的那条手臂，银色的手指慢慢抚摸史蒂夫的脸庞，他青肿的伤痕和岁月渐渐累积出来的皱纹，细微的动作让史蒂夫心脏发痒。</p><p> </p><p>他凝视着史蒂夫的双眸，眼里充满深情，“我们就是在Joseph和Sarah结婚的那个教堂举行的婚礼，到现在快十年了，我们还领养了三个孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫觉得鼻头酸酸的，他好想吻巴基，不是蜻蜓点水的那种，而是深深地吻，虽然他早就是别人的丈夫了。</p><p> </p><p>就在这时，病房门虽然被人推开，一个金发的女孩像个小炮仗冲进来，跳上床，扎进史蒂夫怀里，“Daddy，你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>紧跟她后面进来的是两个高个子的男孩，一个肤色黝黑，一个是亚裔，和一个红色卷发的女郎。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，梅丽莎，不是说了要小心点吗？”巴基温柔地提醒道，又招呼两个男孩过来。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，PaPa。”女孩慢慢坐起来，茫然地瞧着前面，史蒂夫这才看到她的眼睛原来是几乎看不见的。</p><p> </p><p>“我听说罗杰斯队长的麻药挺猛呀？”那个红发的女人双手交叉地走过来，笑得有点不怀好意。</p><p> </p><p>“你又知道了，小娜。”巴基无奈地朝她耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>娜塔莎晃了晃手里的手机，“这个好东西可以连这栋大厦的所有摄像头，视频我已经保存好了。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve不知道他们说的是什么视频，可他看了看病床上抱着他受伤大腿的小女孩，难以置信地抬起自己的左手，上面一样明晃晃地、挂着一个和巴基一模一样的戒指。</p><p> </p><p>“所以说——”他屏住呼吸，生怕呼吸声大一点他的幻想就不存在了。</p><p> </p><p>“是呀，史蒂薇，和我结婚的那个人就是你。”巴基戳了戳他的额头。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫消化了几秒，然后咧开嘴角，缓缓露出一个巴基见过的最傻的笑容，“真的，那是我，Steve Rogers？我就是那个世界上最幸运的混蛋？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，他是个真正的英雄。”巴基站起来，额头抵住他的，在他唇间低语。史蒂夫毫不犹豫地用那只可以自由活动的手轻轻按下他的后脑，按心中所想的那样勇敢地吻上了他。习以为常的两个男孩在后面翻了个白眼，梅丽莎则咯咯笑着拍起手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“罗曼诺夫探员，请等一下。”时间很晚了，一脸严峻的罗杰斯队长在诊疗中心长廊里叫住要离开的娜塔莎，“这次对抗灭霸行动里，你的表现非常出色，我很高兴你和巴顿都安全回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>娜塔莎挑眉，压着嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫掩着下巴咳了一下，“关于下午那段视频——”</p><p> </p><p>“哦！”高挑的红发女郎转过身，挥了挥手，“太晚了，已经在网上大火了（Too late, it’s gone viral already.）”</p><p> </p><p>“我们还是早点回家吧。”看着她远去的身影，巴基轻轻走过来，“然后我们一起去看YouTube的首页，你猜会在最火排行榜第几名？”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫看了看周围，无人的走廊安静非常，他呜咽一声，狠狠把头埋进爱人的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>